bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kaito no Kageki
Kaito no Kageki is a renegade Shinigami. His zanpakuto's name is Yuuenkatsu, (大調和, lit. Grand Harmony). Appearance Kaito is a fair-skinned, blue eyed Shinigami. He has droopy white hair, and wears spectacles. He is normally seen wearing a white shirt and black jeans, though in his Gotei 13 days he wore the normal Lieutenant outfit. Personality He is carefree, and extremely unwilling to work. He has a sparkling wit and a true sense of humor. To people who know him well, he is also compassionate toward suffering, though to his acquaintances he seems apathetic. He is adept at hiding his emotions. In battle he is unwilling to fight, though if pressed, he will fight all the while remaining calm and composed. He rarely gets agitated or goes berserk, unless the opponent tries to harm his teachers. Backstory Academy He began like any other Shinigami, by going through Academy training. He was near the top of his class, but never the top, because he refused to work hard. Eventually, he was selected late to be the 5th seat of the Second Division Achieving Shikai While training, he learnt the name of his zanpakutou, Yuuenkatsu. He trained occasionally with it, leading to him taking a while to achieve Shikai. Once, he went to the opera, and while there was influenced by the music to work hard for one night. This led to an achievement of the Shikai. Bankai Training Realising that music enhances his zanpakutou's performance, he trained for more than an hour every day, alone, with music playing in the background. After seventy eight years of training, he finally achieved his Bankai, Teikoku Yuuenkatsu, and was promoted to Lieutenant under Ukitate. Synopsis Second Coming of Aizen Arc He played no major part in this event, except for being freed by his Captain, Ukitate from Aizen's Shikai. Return to Hueco Mundo arc He is set to damage control here, quelling the hordes of Gillians that stormed the area. He succeeded well in this task, except for receiving a few slashes and a torn muscle, something that Captain Unohana easily healed. Ukitate's Death The most startling occurence in his life, his Captain, Jushiro Ukitate, whom he respected, was killed in a battle with a Vasto Lorde that had survived the purge of the Arrancar. He requested permission to go after the killer, but was denied by the other captains, outvoted by 11-1 ( Byakuya being his only supporter ). Enraged at this, and angry now at both Shinigami and Hollow, he left the Gotei 13 and set up his own base, where he systematically eradicates Hollows if he sees them, or Shinigami if they trouble him. Powers & Abilities He is a captain-level combatant, capable of felling all but the toughest of enemies effortlessly. Kido Specialist: Since he was a member of the Second Division for a while, he is a skilled Kido practitoner, atleast on par with Byakuya Kuchiki, if not Aizen. Kubosesshoudo Master: His own uniquely created spells and incantations, specifically targeted to destroy Hollows, due to his traumatic experience with them. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: He is an average hand to hand fighter, relying more on stealth and his Shikai to dispatch enemies. Genius and Perceptiveness: Even though he did not do well in the Academy, he is proficient at locating weaknesses in opponents and exploiting them, or using clever strategy to defeat his opponents. Strength: He is not particularly strong, being just normal Shinigami level. Spiritual Energy: His Spiritual Pressure is just a bit more than average Lieutenant level. Musical Talent:'''He is an extremely proficient musician, and can identify and perform over a thousand tunes. '''Swordsmanship Specialist: He relies comparatively less on direct strikes, though he is as good as a normal captain if required in swordsmanship. Flash Steps: He is not as skilled as Soifon or Yoruichi, but is atleast three fourths their speed. Cero Dios de la Muerte: A unique technique of his own invention, from his years of fighting and studying Hollows, it is a golden colored sphere of energy that is shot from his palm, utilising the power of his zanpakutou's spirit, which does not require an inner Hollow. It is no more than a ball of energy and Reiryoku, but is named so to frighten and intimidate his opponents into thinking he is a Vizard/Arrancar. Zanpakutō Yuuenkatsu, (大調和, lit. Grand Harmony) is Kaito's zanpakuto. It has an oblong guard and a long red sheath. The guard has a Yin-Yang engraved on it. He wears it on his waist. Yuuenkatsu's release command is "Conduct the Heavenly Opera". The spirit of Yuuenkatsu is that of an angelic being of yellow energy, that uses a harp. This being does not actually attack in battle. * Shikai: In its Shikai, Yuenkatsu's sheath and guard turn black, and it loses a tassel. : Shikai Special Ability: His shikai , when activated, has an instant release effect. It releases a continuous series of vibrations that disrupt the enemy's heart beat, causing them to tire 25% faster. ** Kaonpuo Seishukukaidan ' (美しい音楽サイレントの階段で, ''( Beautiful Music on Silent Stairway: Crescendo ) '' This move causes the blade of Yuuenkatsu to vibrate rapidly. This ensures that the strike of this blade can create fissures in the ground if struck, and weaken structures or metallic objects. ** '''Tomokenzanme Tenraikangen ' ( 全能の神の音楽のアイ, ( All-Seeing Eye of Divine Music : Largo ) '' This move performs a sort of "echolocation" allowing the user to sense invisible, hidden, or fast enemies. ** '''Seikouta Umoushinteki ' ( 絶妙な歌の子孫は、物理的に, ( Exquisite Song Descends to the Physical ) '' This allows the sword to cause any particles upto two miles away to vibrate. This could cause the object to heat up, or user could slow down the vibrations to make an object cool - also, if certain objects are vibrated, they could produce shrieks if sound to disorient, or bursts of static electricity. * 'Bankai: Teikoku Yuuenkatsu (帝国大調和, Imperial Grand Harmony) causes the sword to transform into a broad bladed short sword, with a Yin-Yang on its hilt and intricate carvings along the blade. : Bankai Special Ability: He has several Bankai techniques: ** Gyakusetsukashou (パラドックスソング, Paradox Song): This technique can only be performed after the zanpakutou has already had a "taste" of a particular energy based technique. The sword then vibrates at the opposite frequency, effectively cancelling the attack. '' ** '''Setsudankashou' ( 切断ソング, Disconnection Song): This technique causes the blade of Yuuenkatsu to vibrate at the exact opposite frequency of the opponent's Reiatsu, preventing them from accessing it properly. ** Nimen no Ongaku (音楽の2つの顔, Two Faces of Music'): This technique is the most powerful move of Teikoku Yuuenkatsu. It causes a lullaby to occur, causing the opponent to become entranced and drop his guard. Then, without warning, a fusillade of bullets of condensed sound strike the opponent, each with a harsh, disorienting impact. Quotes *"Ooookkkaaayyy...." *"That's a lot of work...." *"No...Captain Ukitate...." *(To the Captains) "Pathetic." *"Conduct the Heavenly Opera, Yuuenkatsu" *"Bankai, Teikoku Yuuenkatsu" Trivia * Kaito is largely based on me * His name means " Emperor of the Opera" Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Human Category:Shinigami Category:13th Division Category:Lieutenant